


Two For One

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [51]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The oceans gave Harry his two loves.<br/>prompt: water</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two For One

The ocean was his home. He made his livelihood from it. He studied it. 

From his earliest memories, he was fascinated with water. He loved to swim and would spend hours as a child playing in the surf. When he got older, he learned to sail. From his earliest experience in the sailboat, he knew he wanted to spend his life on the water. The Navy gave him a way to achieve that goal. Science classes in high school and college gave him a glimpse into the world he longed to know more about, making him want to build a career in it even more.

Looking back, he knew he was lucky in that he'd been able to make two careers from something he loved so much. He looked at the oceans, the life in it and the life coming from it, much the same way the men at NASA looked at space -- the final frontier. He was also lucky in that his first love led him to his second -- Lee Crane. In finding Lee, he found the other half of himself. He found the freedom to reach further, knowing that Lee would be there to catch him.


End file.
